Which way is up?
by CBsbandwench
Summary: Danny gets a phone call from his mother about his sister. He calls the sister after his mother tells him his sister is pregnant . That he can handle . But can he handle it when he finds out who the father is . This time he may pull the trigger .
1. Chapter 1

Which way is up? - Danny's mother calls in a panic and distressed tells him to call his sister Ava. Danny calls his sister; she drops the bomb on him that she is pregnant from a one week stand. Danny handles it better than is mom until he finds out who the father is. He may pull the trigger this time.

A/N I'm not privy to Danny's siblings names so I made one up and I thought how fun would this be to have Danny find out his sister was knocked up , by his best friend . The Rant in my head about it made me laugh out loud. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer- While I named Danny's sister, I have no money or ownership in this show. It's just my own ramblings once again.

_The How _

It had started as a headache, the loud squeal of a guitar, the harsh beat of the snare drum followed by the kick drum. The usually pleasant sound of the fiddle ripped through Ava's head. Usually , usually she liked sound checks it gave her time to enjoy the artist practice and help them tweak before the actual show. She took a sip of the ginger ale that sat beside her, the cool liquid helped a little bit. Until the horrible inevitable feed back ripped through the air.

Ava put down her drink and walked towards the door , she waved at the musicians to keep going as she needed some air . In a few hours she had to be at the top of her game , smiling , greeting fans , taking to the bar owner . The thought of it made her want to puke. The job itself was her dream job , it really was , helping artists make it to the top and getting a pay day was definitely was she was born to do . Well, not born to do in all rights she should have followed her brother and became a cop. But as she was a Williams and very stubborn she went after the music industry with both feet running . After breaking her mothers heart and hope of marrying Dr. Draken. Jim Draken plastic surgeon or at least he was going to be. Dated him for 3 years and they realized they wanted different things. Jim was still her best friend but he moved to Miami Florida. They still talked 3 times a week.

Ava's father wasn't thrilled about her decision to move to Nashville and follow bands around but he wanted his daughter to be happy and successful. He was also happy she didn't follow in his footsteps and Danny's.

Ava smiled as she though of her brother Danny Williams a detective for a special task unit. While Matt was her favorite brother even though now he was on the run and she hadn't spoke to him in months , she had a soft spot for her brother Danny . He was a year older than her. She had punch Rachel when she told Danny that she was leaving him, for another man. In Ava's eyes Danny was the perfect father and husband and that is what she looked for in a man, her brother. Some one who would love her like no other , be by her side . In Ava's eyes Rachel ditched Danny because Stan had more money.

AS she let her eyes adjust to the blinding sun that was trying to melt her brain. She tried to walk to her car but bumped into some one. Her head throbbed even more with the contact.

" I'm sorry " she mumbled out as she head her hand up to her head trying to stop it from spinning . A huge smile was flashed at her.

"You okay? and don't worry about it " a male voice as smooth as silk asked her . She looked up at the man , he was a little taller than her ok a lot taller than her , wearing a navy blue shirt and jeans . He was very handsome dark hazel eyes, dark hair cropped close to his head. She let her eyes wander over this man before answering him. Nice build, she noticed the tattoos on his upper arms then she noticed the gun that was strapped to his waist. She backed away a bit.

" I'm ok, my head is killing me , that's all I have a nasty migraine , started this morning and just hasn't gone away . I'm Ava." she told him as she held out her hand. No reason for her to be rude.

"Steve."

"Can you tell me where Mark Peters is the owner of this place " Steve asked .

" I could but why is he in some kind of trouble ?" she asked him eyeing his gun .

"What? No he is a friend of mine. I have some time off and thought I'd visit him " Steve told her again flashing his big smile .

"Ah , okay then mark is in his office tell the security guy I said to let you in ."

"Do you work for Mark?"

" Um in a way I'm a promoter for the band playing her tonight I think the late nights have finally gotten to me ." she fished around in her pockets and pulled out a card and handed it to him .

"If you want come back here later and I will buy you a beer ." she told him as her phone began to ring . "Nice to meet you Steve" she told him as she gave him a smile. The smile reminded him of someone. He looked down at the card "Ava Lynn Williams" His mind went to his partner Danny. The woman didn't resemble Danny at all. Standing at 5'2 or 3 at the most curvy body short hark hair and brown hazel amber colored eyes . She did not look at all like Danny. Well Williams was a common name and he never heard Danny talk about any one named Ava. Maybe he would take her up on her drink he thought as he walked into the night club in search of his friend .

Ava got into her car and drove back to the hotel she was staying at , all she wanted was to close her eyes and make the pain go away . She sighed as her phone began to ring, it was her brother Danny.

"Hey Dan, what's up to what to I owe this call?" She asked with a tired voice.

"Are you okay, you sound off "

"Migraine Danny, why are you calling me, not that I don't love hearing from my older brother"

" Hey you are not that much younger dear sister , anyway Grace asked me to ask you when is my Aunt Ava coming to Hawaii?"

Ava smiled through her pain " Tell her soon , I just have a lot of traveling to due right now ,but her Aunt Ava loves her . I miss that little monkey" she let sadness slip into her voice.

"Ava, are you sure you are okay?" Danny's voice held a concerned tone. "Because if you aren't I'll come get you"

"Danny, I'm okay just a little home sick and lonely"

Danny scoffed at the last statement "You lonely, you work with people all day, how can you be lonely. Home sick I get. I mean I live in the hole filled with pineapples every where . Plus my favorite sister isn't here. I do miss you, you know and mom and pop miss you. You better come here soon"

" I will Danny I promise but I have to go lay down before this show , I have four more months of touring and I'll head to the island as you call it "

"No, no, no, I call it the rock"

" That my older brother is why you are the favorite , listen I really need to get some sleep if I'm going to make it tonight , besides I met this hot guy , and I 'all give you all the details tomorrow"

"What! No what, why. I can't even, why would you say that, your my sister, I don't need details. All I'm going to say is be careful. And I love you."

"Love you too Danny "Ava hung up her phone and walked into her hotel room. The cold air was a welcoming this , as she dug through her bags for the pills that would knock this pounding down to a dull roar. She took three out and swallowed them whole. She wandered over to the couch and laid down letting the darkness of the room swallow her up.

_****_

A shrill noise woke Ava from a peaceful sleep , she opened one eye then the other and looked at her cell phone ,ringing angrily . She reached for it and held it up to her ear. Thankfully the pain in her head had almost all but disappeared.

"Hello?"

"Ava, its Mark, it's like 7:30 where are you?"

" Oh my god , Mark I'm so sorry I had such a bad headache and I went back to the hotel to lay down . Did the band eat? Did that guy Steve get to see you?"

?" Don't worry , I talked to Steve , he told me you looked terrible , look I can send him to come get you , what like a half hour you need the guys go on at 9 right ?"

'_Why was he asking her he was the bar owner '_

"Yep 9 are the start time, um I can drive there its no big deal "

"Yeah Steve left already so just get ready and I will see you here. and the band said if you didn't want to stay for everything they would do meet and greet before hand and you could get them out of dodge after the show ."

" No I'll be okay I took some pills for it I should be fine besides we have a week off before they have to get back to the tour so they will all leave and meet me again in Ohio. I'll see you in a little bit." she hung up her phone and sighed as she stood up. Her migraine was gone and she was pretty thrilled about that. It was time to put her game face on, practice the fake smiles the hugs the poses for pictures. aver went to her closet , well the closet that she had rented for a week and took out a black corset halter top darker blue jeans and her black boots . Her choker with the cross on it and silver earrings, and her leather arm cuff. She went into the bathroom and changed, applied her makeup and fifteen minutes later stepped out of the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and smiled.

She heard the knock on her door " Come in" she called out as she adjusted her arm cuff , using her phone took a picture of her outfit and sent it to her brother . She heard the door open and saw the handsome man she had met before in a black button down shirt and light colored jeans , the first few buttons were undone showing his tan chest .

"Hey Steve, thank you for coming to pick me up but …" her speech was cut short by her cell ringing. She laughed as she answered it '

"No, what is that outfit, who dresses like that, not my sister. Jesus you look like a …."

" Hey ,be careful where you go there big man ,your wife use to dress like this when I first met her and you had no problems with it?"

"Yeah well you are my sister and no part of that outfit better come off, do you hear me none "

"Okay, okay, I'll call you later my driver is here that guy I told you about "

"Where, in your room, hell no Ava ….." Ava hung up on her brother and smiled sweetly at Steve.

"I'm all set, let go "

Steve looked at Ava and smiled if Mary left the house like that he would of dragged her back in and made her go change . So he had a feeling her brother or who ever that was did not approve. He let his eyes wander over her like a wave. She really looked hot. His mind started to wander as he looked her over. Short girls was not his thing but the more he studied her the more he wanted to get to know her .

" I'm all set " Ava told she as she grabbed her purse and phone . Steve nodded and followed her out of the hotel.

_****_

Twenty minutes later Ava was walking into the club talking to security making sure that her band was going to be well taken care of . The Nobodies had worked hard to become some one and they had. Ava was so glad she could help them. She had to smile when one by one they had walked up and asked her if she was feeling alright .

Mark walked over to her and greeted Steve " Glad you two made it back" Ava look at him wondering what he meant but shook her head and headed back to the VIP section to make sure everything was going smoothly for the meet and greet . She knew it was going to be a long night and just wanted to get in and out so she could take her week and enjoy it.

The night went smoothly for the most part, crazy drunk girls wanting a piece of the band. But they made good on their offer to Ava. They did the meet and greet first then played, then went back to their rooms. She knew they were just waiting for the crowd to die down. Then they would come out for drinks like they did every night.

With a sigh Ava placed the pen on Marks desk and tiredly shook his hand .

"Ava , we did good tonight , here is the check thank the guys for me and what ever you want is on the house."

"Mark you are the best, that's why I keep placing shows in your bar. Now I can't wait to sit and relax."

"Steve is sitting at the bar"

"He is huh, are you trying to set me up sir "she tiredly

"No, he is on leave for a week before he has to go for training so I told him he should hang out with you. I think you're a pretty cool girl and if I wasn't married with four kids , Steve would have to fight me for you. What don't you like him?"

"He is pretty… you said he is on leave?" Ava asked slightly cocking her head to lean back and gets a better look at Steve at the bar. No wonder he was in amazing shape.

" Yeah Navy training , something like that , anyway go drink on me" Ava got up and shook his hand before re-entering the bar .

Steve had sat throw the whole thing and it wasn't horrible music , he did like a few songs the group played . He held out a beer for the woman he saw walking throw the crowd.

"For you and the great job you did apparently. Mark had nothing but good things to say about you "

"Thank you, I try. So you are here for a week huh? We should hang out together. I have a week to kill even though my family would love to see me I have a vacation in a few weeks so I'll hang here for a week and get back to business in Seattle in a week."

Steve smiled at her " You don't even know my that well but you want me to hang out with you ? Won't your brother get upset that you are hanging out with a complete stranger?"

Ava ordered two shots of Southern comfort " I don't think my brother has a say Steve and it would be kind of weird if he did don't you think.?"

"That is true , I mean I f my sister came to me and told me about some random guy I'd travel around the world to get a piece of him "

"Good thing you are not my brother then "she teased him as she handed him his amber liquid.

_**The when **_

Her hands fumbled with the key as she slide it through the lock , mark had gotten a cab to take Ava and Steve where ever they wanted . They weren't drunk but then again in any shape to drive. Ava was more tired that boozed up and Steve, well Steve was just boozed up. They had talked for a few hours and then sat on the hood of Ava's car talking until she couldn't stand how sexy Steve was . She planted a kiss on the man and they made out like teenagers until the thought of her brother seeing this made her start laughing out loud .

"I'm sorry; I thought of my brother and lost it. Well I only have one bed and I can behave"

She went into the bathroom changed into her jammie pants and tank top when came back out completely ready to sleep. Steve had stripped out of his cloths and laid on top of the blankets, it was warm in the room. Her eyes roamed over his body making him blush.

She flipped back the blankets, walked over to the air conditioner and flipped it on high went back to the bed and crawled under the blankets facing him .

"Steve you can get under the blankets its will get cold"

"I'm good really" he muttered as he closed his eyes.

"Okay, but if you get cold ….." was the last thing he heard. Ava watched him fall asleep. Steve was pretty cute and there was just something about him that made her trust him. She felt safe having him lay there next to her. Sometime during the early morning Steve must of gotten cold because he was snuggled up behind her with a arm thrown over her waist and he was softly snoring in her ear. Ava closed her eyes once more and surrendered to sleep.

Ava wasn't sure what time it was but it was not early morning when she felt soft warm lips against her shoulder . A smile and sigh were let out at the same time. As she rolled over she saw a full dressed man lying on her bed. She could tell he had left and come back , the clothes he had on were not the clothes he had on last night .

"Mmmmmm good afternoon, I'm going to venture to say?" she whispered as she stretched out."

"Morning, how did you sleep?" Steve asked her still laying soft kisses on her shoulder.

"I slept like a rock when did you leave and why didn't I hear you ?"

"I'm like a ninja"

"What time is it?" Ava asked still a little groggy. She always lounged the next day if she knew she didn't have to be any place.

"2pm. I left to go to training and came back I didn't think you would mind" Steve told her , before he could say anything else his phone rang . "I have to take this "

Ava nodded and got up out of the bed the room was freezing from the cold air being blasted all night . She walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Steve waited until he heard the water turn on before he answered.

"Hey Danny" he listened as the detective rattled on about Rachel and Grace and Kono and Chin. " Alright well buddy I have something to take care of that could take me all day , but I will call you later with possible details "

"Hey that is someone's daughter or sister you animal, you better be nice"

"You are just jealous and I'm always nice. Call me if you need me if not I'm off to the showers" Steve hung up before his partner could rant about his sex life .

Ava had stood under the shower for about ten minutes before adjusting the heat. What was she doing with this hot guy? He was more than perfect, he was sweet sexy, nice to look at. A change from her musicians that she chases all day long. She heard the bathroom door open and then close. She had a small smile on her face as she saw the shadow taking his clothes off . She smirked as she washed her hair and stared to rinse it out. She heard the shower curtain be pulled back and felt a presence behind her.

Ave felt strong arms embrace her and let his hands slide over her shoulders and placed small linger kisses along her shoulder . She turned around to capture his lips with hers and pushed him against the cool wall of the shower.

" I thought we forgot something last night " she playfully told him as he fought back the control that she had taken from him. She felt him smile into her kiss before fight to regain control and she let him have it this time.

_**Now what **_

It had been a long week , usually when you u find someone you like and know it wasn't going to turn into a relationship the time flew by , however Ava sat across from Steve at a diner they had made their own . It was finally Saturday night and for Ava , it kind of sucked they were going their own ways but Steve had told her that he would keep in contact. He tried to tell her some non sense that he really liked her and blah , she told him if he called great if he didn't well they had an awesome week of food movies , laughter and sex , lots of sex. She at least got him to smile at that. She wasn't going to hold him to any kind of promises.

That night that had watched the sun go down and then watched **'when harry met sally'** Ava had fallen a**sleep **first and Steve followed suit as her heart beat lulled him into peaceful slumber which he hadn't had in a long time .

Ava woke with a start as she was missing the warmth of Steve's body next to hers. She got out of the bed and looked around the room. She noticed his keys still on the table. She turned as she heard the door open and a smile crossed her face as she watched Steve bring in a small bundle in his arms.

"What did you do Steve?" She asked.

"I found something that will keep you company "he told her as he placed the small ball of fur on the bed. It was a small grey long haired tabby cat.

"Her name is Callie"

Ava laughed out loud "You named her?"

"No that was the little girl named her. Anyway I have to leave and I didn't want you to be lonely" he told her as he gave her a kiss.

"I put all her stuff in your car." He looked at her with those hazel eyes, those greenish brown blue eyes.

"I am going to miss you but I will call you. You are an amazing woman Ava "he finished up the compliment but giving her a searing kiss and a hug that could break your soul.

"Good bye Steve or see you later right "she looked him square in the eye.

"Yep" he answered. He picked up the keys that were on the table and walked out the door leaving an emptiness in the room that was broken up by a small "meow" from the kitten on the bed .

Ava watched him drive away and then heard the phone ring "Danny' flashed on the phone.

" Danny , you have the best but worst timing " she chuckled through a few tears falling down her face .

"Don't tell me you liked the guy?" Danny tried as he couldn't think of a good enough reason to start a rant. Ava walked over to the kitten who was playing with a string on the bed and talked to her brother for an hour before packing her things and heading on out to the airport to catch a plane to Seattle . She had taken the small kitten with her because if nothing else it would keep her company. .

Well I hope you liked this part. More fun Rants from Danno in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Which way is up- I am more than thrilled so many of you have liked this ,it gnawed at me like crazy an I really do laugh when I think something like this could happen and the rant to follow.

A/N Still has no claim to show but it was my idea. If we ever do see this on an episode we know what happened lol.

Ava had been on tour with the band again for 3 months. They had a gig in Maine. Maine was where she had started feeling like she had the flu. Her road manager had noticed she had begun to look a bit pale.

"Hey are you feeling okay "

Ava felt her head spinning but shrugged it off "I'm okay Tommy, just a little hungry is all "

"Okay then sweetie go get something to eat you are making me worry"

Ava smiled and nodded as she started to walk away a wave of nausea and dizziness washed over. She collapsed into a sea of darkness as she fell to the ground. Ava heard people calling her name. Slowly she opened her eyes the whole band was standing over her.

"Ava, come on sweetie…. There she is you okay you gave us a scare?" Tommy asked her, handing her a cup of hot tea.

"Guess I need to eat more, I'll go to the bus and eat and lay down she told the on looking band. As she stood up she felt the dizziness come back and then a gentle hand steadied her. She smiled at Tommy and carefully made her way to the bus.

'_What is the matter with me 'she_ wondered silently as she eat a peanut butter and baloney sandwich. Danny use to make fun of her eating weird things like her corn mashed inside of her potatoes ,she'd add dill pickle to them .

The rest of the day she felt great except when she laid down and got up to fast then the dizziness came back.

A week later everyone came down with the flu except Ava. They were miserable and cranky. Men were the worst patients when they got sick. Happy to know that she had been flu free most of her life she waited on them until they were back on their feet.

She could smell the grill on the bus bring fired up and her mouth started to water as soon as it started to water she felt like she was going to throw up. Racing to the bathroom she emptied her stomach into the bowl below her.

'_Awe crap_' she thought as she flushed the toilet. She had gotten the flu anyway her ten year flu free life was over. Except two weeks later she still felt like shit. Tommy suggested she go to the doctor and see what was going on with the super bug that had gotten a hold of her.

The day of her appointment she was in the grocery store waiting in line when dizziness came over so fast she had not time to adjust, down she went like a ton of bricks.

When she opened her eyes again she was lying in a hospital bed staring at Tommy.

"So how long do I have to have until I die?"

"Don't know they won't tell us "he said cheerfully. Tommy was no fool, being married twenty years and on the road for 15 of them you just know when your musicians knock someone up. But Ava hadn't slept with any of the guys so he wondered if he was wrong.

"Ava, good to see you awake. Tommy if I can have a few minutes along with her "a doctor greeted as he came into the room. Tommy nodded and walked out into the hall way.

"Ava I'm Dr. Conner, I'm the one they sent you too when they came in and before you ask if you are going to die. No I'm sure you will be fine but I do have some news for you we ran tests and for the most part you are a healthy woman . However after running two different tests for the flu they came back negative. You don't have the flu. So I was curious and ran another test, which I have to follow up on in a minute, but this is good news if you want to hear it "

Ava gave the doctor a grin, "sure if I'm not dying let's hear what is making so sick"

"Well Ava you are three and a half months almost 4 months pregnant "the doctor told her handing her, her file.

Ava started to laugh and shook her head "Of course I am" she took the file and looked it over.

"Ugh god I guess I'm going to have to call my parents "and then the smile was gone "oh crap I'm going to have to call my brother "

"Well I'm sure your family will be happy for you, I suggest you make an appointment for your regular doctor"

Ava watched the doctor leave the room before she turned her attention back to the file. After reading it she walked over to her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She held the phone up to her ear and took a deep breath.

"Hi mom…."

I still don't feel so hot so I didn't write a lot. I'm not putting the conversation with her mom in this but next up is the conversation between Danny and his mom.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so I lied I might put Ava talking to her mom a little bit. Then I will go into Danny and his mom talking. His dad will be a little more accepting due to Ava being an adult and he loved grandkids.

A/N still has no claim

Ava had driven back to her apartment in Nashville a week later. The news of her being pregnant excited her and terrified her at the same time. Numerous times she had stared at the phone number Steve had given her. But she had gotten so busy with life that for the most part never and time to call him. She knew she had to before the baby was born. That she was sure of. Steve had seemed like a rational person.

Ava sighed the first time she had called her mom; her mother had thought something had happened to Matt. The second time she heard about her father's new hobby of learning how to surf if he'd go see his son in Hawaii. The third time she had call it went to the answer machine.

Ava stared at her cell phone, she listened to the ringing of the other end and her father answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dad its Ava, is mom around? I need to tell her something, well I have to tell you both something and its important "

"You have the Cancer! I knew it all that damn electrical wiring you is around, I knew it wasn't good." Her father said.

"Dad, no it's not cancer. It's important though"

"They found Matty?"

"No dad "

"They killed Matty " she could hear her mother gasp " Who killed Matty , not Danny ?"

"No, No Daddy Matty isn't dead or captured it's not cancer. I just have something that you two should know "she sighed.

"You aren't gay are you?"

This made her laugh because her one cousin was gay then they found out Uncle Niles was gay.

"No I like men Dad "She prayed her father would give up.

"What's wrong you sound tired pumpkin?"

"I just want to share something with you and mom that are all" she heard her mother coming closer.

"Let me have the phone I have news for her. Ava?"

"Hi mom?"

" You will never believe this , but your sister Christina and her husband are having twins , they called last night to tell us " and there it was , the wonderful exciting news she wanted to share with her parents , stolen away by her younger sister , her younger sister by two years and her new husband .

"That's, that's great news mom." she sighed She knew what was coming next.

"Honey all of your sisters have men in their lives or are married and having babies, don't you think you should find a nice man and settle down. I mean how long do you plan on being a groupie "her mother asked her.

'_**Groupie"**_ that word angered her "Mom, I'm not a groupie I'm a musical promoter and I'm really good at my job."

" Honey , you brag about how great a band is to a bar owner , try to get them to book your friends and collect a pay check , sounds like a groupie to me . You need to have a man and have a calm normal desk job. Like you Sister Christina, call her for a job. She is an Ad executive and makes a lot of money her husband is a lawyer."

"Mom, mom…MOM "she yelled into the phone now she was getting pissed off.

"I did meet a nice guy, we spent a week together and I liked him….. I liked him a lot "

"What do you mean you spent a week with him Ava Lynn?"

"I spent a whole week with a man I just met that was almost four months ago "

"I see, are you still seeing this man? When can we meet him?"

"No, I'm not still seeing him we went our separate ways …."

Her mother interrupted her again "What do you mean Ava … you didn't just?"

" Yes mom this man and I only had a sexual relationship , we had amazing sex and we did it more than once "

"Ava "she heard her father say. She didn't care or she couldn't stop the next words that came out of her mouth.

"And I'm almost four months pregnant "

"What did you just say?" her mother asked quietly.

"Mom I'm going to have a baby "Ava told her and she let out a sigh. She ran her finger through her hair. She waited for an answer or response from her mother. What she got shocked her. It was a dial tone in her ear. Ava stared at her cell incredulously did her mother just hang up the phone?

Her eyes grew wide and fearful "_Nooooooooo" _she quickly dialed the one person's cell number that she was sure that she would call.

" Hi you have reached Detective Danny Williams , I can't take your call right now but please leave a message and I will be sure to call you back " a beep sounded .

'_Oh my God, she didn't call…Danny, holy crap would she call Danny?" _ Ava felt sick to her stomach and ran to the bathroom making it just in time to puke into her toilet. After washing her face she sat down on her toilet , she sat there for a few minutes then a half hour then and hour just staring off into space .

She would call Steve but thought of her brother finding out finding out from anyone but her bothered her a lot even if it was from their mother . A buzzing sound cut into her thoughts as she looked at her cell phone and felt a cold sweat coming on when she saw the name flashing.

_**Danny!**_


	4. Chapter 4

HERE IS A SMALL bit of Danny talking to his mom in Italian. Its midnight in NY and I worked all day but just wanted to give you a sample.

Danny sat at his desk, rubbing his temples he was getting a start of a throbbing headache. He looked weary at the ever growing paper work pile on his desk. He longed to have a case right about now ,wait scratch that if they had a case that would mean there was a body and he did not want to give that news to a family . Danny felt his stomach growl. He strolled out of his office , down to Steve's but he never got there. His cell phone kept ringing and ringing. He looked at who was calling. It was his mother, not wanting to talk to her right now he hit ignore. Sending his mother to voice mail which he was sure he would hear about. As his hand was on Steve's door knob the phone started again and once more his mother was calling him.

Many things went through his mind, was it his father or maybe his mother. Was something wrong with one of them? Danny opened Steve's door and walked right in. He nodded at his partner and sat down before answering his phone.

Steve was use to Danny's ways and just kept signing his name along the dotted line.

"Hello?" Danny said weakly

"Hey mom …. Wait slow down, I can't understand you. Who died and what is broken . What shame on the family name. Ma!" Danny yelled into his phone "You have to slow down I can't understand a thing you are saying."

"Tua sorella e incinta!" his mother yelled in Italian (your sister is pregnant) it was the easiest way for her to tell him without becoming so upset.

"I know Christina called me I'm happy for them " Danny told her .

"No, non quella (no not that one )"

Danny decided to play her little game "mamma va bene che uno, che poi la sorella ( okay mom which one )

"Danny non è divertente" ( Danny this is not funny )

Danny sighed "mom we are all adults I'm sure it's fine whoever it is . Just spit it out because Steve and I have things to do "

Steve looked up at his partner " We do ?"

" Yes Lunch " Danny tried to whisper.

"La sorella che è andato nel business della musica il lavoro groupie" (He sister that went into the music business the groupie job)

Danny's eye widened at the mention of his sister Ava . " What !" Danny almost yelled as he jumped out of his seat .

Getting Steve seal sharpness going , Steve grabbed for the butt of his gun ready to jump out of his chair if he had to .

"She hasn't called me in a few months , mom, how would I have known , she talks too….." Danny looked over at his partner for a moment before leaving the office and walking into the center of the bull pen. " Is she sure ? wait you did what ? You just hung up the phone ma . Look ma I can't deal with this right know I need to go to lunch before I throw up . I promise to call you back."

" This is your fault you know " his mother told him .

" What? How , how is this fault ?"

"Danny, instead of telling Ava to get married like the rest of us did , you told her to do what she wanted to do and now look, she is in a fantasy job no husband and pregnant "

" And that is my fault ?"

Yes it is , you call her Danny "

" Ma , really I'm going to pass out if I don't get some food I promise I will call you back in an hour okay . I love you " Danny hung up his phone , he suddenly felt dizzy and grabbed the side of the wall .

" Whoa there Danny , come on let's get you something to eat . Are you okay . " Steve asked as he and Danny stepped out into the bright sunshine .

Okay I need to go to sleep . I hope you like . It was fun to throw in some Italian.


	5. Chapter 5

Another short chapter before I go to work. Not 100percent but throat swelling is way down.

A/N not mines but idea for the story is well this story anyway.

Thank you so much for taking the time to read this your reviews has been fun. Plus this is a nice break from my other ones I started.

The sun was shining in Nashville and beating down on Ava who had been picking at her salad for the past hour. She tried to call her mom but her dad said it was best to let it go for now. She tried to call her brother and was told that he had gone to lunch with his partner but Kono would give him the message that she called. Ava told the woman it wasn't an emergency.

"Ava " a voice called out to her , she looked up and smiled as Rick the drummer sat down beside her " I hear I'm going to be an uncle again this time for one of your s "

"Yep, God is hot out here or today or what?"

"It is actually should you be out here?"

"I need time out of that office for a little bit that's all "a small frown spread across her face

"What's the matter?" Rick asked as he saw the sadness spread over his favorite person who should be excited about having a baby "

"No , I am excited about it but I haven't been able to get a hold of my brother Danny to tell him , I called the other one and he is happy . I have to call the father and tell him. I'm not going to ask him for anything just in case I need to know medical problems. "

"Hey rick you have a phone call" Marshall Yell out of the office building door.

Rick gave Ava's shoulder a squeeze before leaving "it will all work out girl "

Ava watched her friend leave as she picked up her cell phone and dialed Steve's cell phone. It ran until the voice mail came on.

" Steve , its aver Williams I have something I need to talk to you about so call me back after you get this . I should be telling you in person but I don't know where you are and I'm in Nashville. So give me a call bye "Ava hung up her cell and let out a sigh it was going to be a long day .Plus her doctor apt was today.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry these last ones where so short. I go to work tomorrow and will h Ava more time to shine light on this mess.

Ava calls her brother Matt; she needed someone to talk too.

After her doctor's appointment Ava decided she was going to go to the two river restaurant to have some German food and think. Ava held her cell phone in her hand like it was a life line. She had called Steve and called Danny. Tried to call her mother again but no one answered. She stared out of the window for a few more minutes before going into her room and picking up another cell phone that she only used to call her other brother. He had sent her this cell because it couldn't be traced to her or him. She listened to the phone ring and heard a familiar voice answer finally.

"Ava, hey sweetie to what do I owe this call?" her brother asked.

"Matty, you are the only one that I can talk to about this and I know you will be happy about it. I tried to tell mom and dad but they well mom is pretty up set. I tried Danny but I haven't been able to get a hold of him.

"What's going on Ava "The younger man asked?

"Matt, I'm pregnant "she told him.

" Well I've been waiting for this call , I had been told that Christina was having a baby and our other sisters are married and having a baby . Congratulations I'm happy for you. Have you told the father yet?"

"Well I called him and haven't gotten to talk to him yet. You are the first one to be happy for me. Mom hates me Danny is going to flip shit well Dad I don't think he is surprised about it ."

"Okay so who is the father?" Matt asked his sister.

"His name is Steve, tall dark handsome, hazel blue eyes, in great shape "

'Wait, wait, this guy is he in the military? Does he have a good shape?"

"I think so; he said he had some training to do, why?"

"Ava , the guy you are describing sounds like Danny's partner in Hawaii, the guy who tried to arrest me . Ava, Danny will flip out it is the same guy. Ask him if his name is Mc Garrett."

Ava paused a moment and then gasped "Matty, he knew the bar owner and I think he did mention that Steve's last name was McGarrett. "

"Ava ,sweetie , this guy he isn't going to have time for a baby , the guy is a good guy but all military and his career comes first . He loves Gracie but Gracie isn't his. "

"What should I do?" Ava almost whispered.

"You know I love you and I don't want you to get hurt so think carefully, and remember I'm always here for you. Listen I have to go. Let me know how things work out. Bye Ava "

With that she heard a dial tone and just like that she felt deflated and had no idea what to do next . A cell phone ringing next to her broke her out of her trance. She walked over to it and picked it.

**Steve!** It read. She played with the ignore button a few times before hitting the answer button.

"Hey Ava, you said you needed to talk to me about something important?" Steve's cheerful voice came through.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to the people who are reading this and leaving comments they make my day. I feel lie throwing a huge wrench into this story like having her be adopted , making Danny's squeaky clean family not so squeaky clean .

A/N – nothing about the show is mine however this lil episode right here is mine.

Steve watched his best friend and partner , he had taken a call from his mother then decided they were going to lunch , didn't want to talk to him about why his mother freaked out on him and now was telling him he was going home for the day. Steve didn't try to stop him; he didn't need a grumpy Danny in the office. It just meant that Steve would have to finish crossing all the T's and dotting all the I's today in the paperwork department.

Steve past Kono and Chin who were working on upgrading the computer table. Kono looked up at her boss "Hey Boss man, where is other boss man. Didn't you two go out to lunch?"

"Yeah but its slow so Danny decided he was going to go home and probably go pick up Gracie from school . WE can call him if we need too. I have to finish a lot of that paperwork, any calls or Messages."

"Actually Danny's sister called for him but said she was going to try his cell phone. And no, no one called for you. Hey, beer tonight? "

"Yes "Steve told her with authority sounded like he needed it.

Steve left is door open to his office, it was rarely ever closed any way except when he need to concentrate or the Governor was in there . He sat down and looked at his cell phone which he had forgotten to take with him during lunch. He had three missed calls , two where his sister and the third looked familiar but he wasn't sure. He listened to his sister's messages something about wanting to come see him soon. He deleted the messages; he would call her later tonight. He waited for the second message to play again it was his sister leaving a new home phone number . He listened to the third message.

"Steve, its Ava Williams, I have something to talk to you about, so call me back after you get this. I should be telling you this in person but I don't know where you are and I'm in Nashville. So please give me a call"

Steve listens to the message a second time before calling his friend Ruby Jensen to find out where in Nashville Ava was. If this was something she needed to tell him in person then he would fly out and get there to talk to the woman .

He liked Ava; there was something familiar and comfortable about her. He had talked to her one time a week after he left and she had sounded like she was doing well. A Text vibration fro his phone told him Ruby found her and gave him the address. While he was breaking rules, he might as well go all out... He called Jackson at a private jet hanger and scheduled a jet to fly out in an hour. He grabbed his keys and walked out of his office.

" Kono , Chin , I have to go take care of something for a friend and will be gone for maybe two days tops. If you need me call me and I'll be right back here."

Kono gave him a look which stopped him "What?"

"What about Danny? Are you going to tell him that you are leaving because ,we are use to you randomly hopping on a plane and leaving but Danny take exception to it and you know it so tell him before you go . And Steve I mean it "Kono told him pointing a finger at him.

Steve only waved his hand at her , he would call Danny from the plane and sit there listening how he was a bad partner and why couldn't he just call Danny before he left .

After getting home hoping in the shower, throwing on a pair of loose fitting jean and a black t-shirt. He heard his cell phone ringing, he sighed as he looked at who the caller was and braced himself.

"Are you freaking kidding me ….. Can you not pick up a phone… what is the matter with you? How am I suppose to be your back up when on a whim you say I'm going to hop a plane and fly where ever ?"

" Danny , I'm going to see a friend of mine who asked me to come see her she has to talk to me about that she rather not do over the phone. So I'm taking a jet and going to see her. I will be back in two days. I promise. I told Kono and Chin…"

"Yeah I know you told Kono she was the one who called me. Besides what could this friend need to tell you there are two reasons a woman wants to you in person , one is you knocked her up or two….. Okay well one reason. Steve who did you knocks up?" Danny asked with playfulness in his voice.

"Danny, I did not knock anyone up (did I?) And I will call you when I land I promise, god your worse than a wife" Steve told him before he hung up. He stood there a second wondering if maybe that was what Ava had to tell him. He grabbed a bag and threw some clothes into it. Locked up his house and headed towards the air field where a jet was waiting for him.

I keep getting distracted today. And I can't find my gum what the hell!


	8. Chapter 8

I decided to have the nice Danny because he is calling her in the middle of the night in Nashville. I think I'll let him blow up when he realizes who the father is .

Ava had been sleeping when she heard her phone starting ring she looked at her alarm clock . 2 am who in the world would be calling her at 2 am . Danny! Was flashing on the screen . Ava didn't even brother turning on a light.

" Danny , its 2 am , can't this wait until is two am over there ?" Callie her tabby meowed in protest at her mom being awake and talking .

" No, no it can't we have to talk , mom called me " that sentenced caused a chill to go right threw her . She sat up a little bit making the cat groan her annoyance . Ava began petting the cat as she stepped onto her moms little bump on her stomach and began to purr.

"What is that noise ?" Danny asked her

"My cat "

"You have a cat , since when do you have a cat and maybe you should of gotten a cat sooner "

"A friend of mine gave her too I and she is beautiful long haired Tabby named Callie "

"Ava , I don't care about the cat I want to talk to you about what mom told me and plus you called me earlier so I thought I'd call and hear it out of you mouth "

"Hear what Danny?" she asked coyly hoping that it would soften what ever was going to come out of his mouth.

" Mom, called me yelling at me about how her daughter was knocked up and a groupie and needs a husband how it was my fault because I told you to follow whatever it was that you wanted to do . Not only was she yelling at me , but she was yelling at me in Italian !" Ava could imagine her brother waving his hands around yelling at her right now .

"Danny , I wanted to tell you I did and I freaked out and called mom and dad instead thinking that they would be happy for me . Dad I've talked to him and he is warming up to the idea , but ma just won't budge . I , I think she hates me" Ava whispered as she finally came to that realization .

"Ava , mom doesn't hate you okay , she just thinks everything has to go a certain way , that's all. Okay look Christina , was always her favorite and you know that and she could never do any harm or wrong ,you and I and Renee always got into trouble . Look I'm sure this will be . Mom will come around and that baby will be more than loved you know why ?

Ava had a smile on her face " Why Danny ?"

" Because he or she will have the best uncle in the world and cousin , I'll tell Grace in the morning . Are you sure you're okay ? Have you called the father yet , wait do you know who the father is ?"

" Yes and Yes . And he is a stand up guy Danny , you would like him."

" Well what did he say ?"

" What do you mean he didn't say anything Danny I let him a voicemail, he hasn't called me back"

"He didn't call you back !"

"Danny , please don't start okay I have to go to work in the morning and have a doctors appointment for vitamins and crap ."

" Okay , okay , put your cell on speaker and hold it up , I want to talk to the baby"

Ava laughed as she hit the speaker phone . " K Danny"

"Hey kid , be nice to your mom and I can't wait to meet you . And one more thing Danno loves you"

Ava 's eyes filled with tears as she heard her brother tell her unborn baby he loved it .

" Thank you Danny ." she said to him and then she started to cry stopping Danny from hanging up .

"Hey , hey Ava what is the matter ?"

" I wish Matty was here"

" Ava…" Danny warned he knew Matt was her man and she loved him because he use to smooth things over with their parents when Ava rebelled and ran off ,and when she got arrested for under age drinking , and all the other bad tings his sister got into o. She had always turned to him, then she started to lean on both brothers and they became inseparable until three years ago.

Ava had to tell him, she had to tell Danny that she called so she did " Danny , I …. I called him " she said in an almost whisper.

" You WHAT !"

" I called Matt , I panicked , didn't know who else to call ."

"Ava , how could you be so stupid , you know the CIA is still watching all of us , I mean if they find out that you called him…. Was it the first time Ava "

" No" she choked out

" Ava you are killing me , if they find out that you have been keeping in contact with our brother , they will arrest you and toss your ass in jail . You will have that sweet bundle you are carrying in a cold labor room in prison with one there for you . I can't believe you could be this stupid "

Ava sat there listening to her brother and then out of fear and anger hung up the phone with one hit of a button . She sat there in the dark, wondering how her brother could just start yelling at her the way he did . He sounded just like their mother . Ava picked up Callie and pulled the cat closer to her , she sat there petting the cat and letting her tears fall from her eyes .


	9. Chapter 9

Okay so My brother never yelled at me like that but my sister has so I had to throw that in there . Its late in the day and after I have stalked Hawaii to no end today in attempts to plan a vacation. I decided to throw down some more chapter/chapters.

I promise Steve will suffer no more than he has too, I can't promise that for the rest .

A cool breeze coming threw the open window of her bedroom woke Ava up . Her neck was stiff from the way she had been half sitting and half laying down . She looked over at the clock on the wall 8 am . Her appointment for the doctor was in two hours . She had to get up and have breakfast take a shower , get dressed feed Callie .

She noticed the picture on her wall of her and her brothers . It was taken one year when they went to the Shore . They looked so happy and she remembered her brothers beat a guy for telling her she looked hot well there was more to it but …..She looked fondly at it wishing she could go back to those days .

Sighing she walked downstairs and saw Callie sitting in the window just staring outside. Ava shook the food but the cat didn't budge.

" Okay eat when you are hungry then " she muttered as she poured the food into the bowl and then gave her cat some fresh water . She went to the counter to make some coffee, looked into her refrigerator and pulled out leftovers . She heard her cat meowing in the other room frantically . Walking back into the living room she looked at the cat .

'What's the matter Callie ,huh ?" She went to look out her window to see what had her cat so excited but was startled by a knock at her door . Jumping back and cursing under her breath she wondered who the hell would be at her house this early . Tommy was out on the road and she didn't have to join him until Sunday. She ruffled he hair and pulled her shirt to make herself some what presentable to who ever was at her door , no reason to look like a slob .

Ava opened the door , the glare from the sun rising made her take a step back to see who was standing at her door . A smile spread across her face for the first time in hours . Steve McGarrett

" Hey handsome come on in " she told Steve " I just put some coffee on" she backed away from the door to let him in .

Steve stepped into her house , closing the door behind him he took a look at the woman he had formed a quick friendship with and then noticed something was different about her .

"So ….. What are you doing here ? Not that its not great to see you and you look….hot. Is it hot in here " Ava asked as she felt herself starting to over heat .

Steve would of laughed if Ava didn't look like she was about to pass out .

"hey , Hey , hey , Ava " he reached out his hand to steady her .

Ava walked over to the couch to sit down .

" You okay ?" Steve asked .

" Yeah , I'm fine just got a little over heated . So tell me what are you doing here ?" She wasn't sure why he was there at all.

" You said you had something to tell me that really should be done in person, so I figured it was a chance to see you and you can tell me whatever it is you need to tell me ."

Ava started to laugh " You are kidding right , you came all this way just because I said I had something to tell you" she noticed the hurt expression on his face " Oh , I'm sorry , no one has ever done this and because I said jump, you didn't only ask me how high but you jumped ." she moved closer and kissed his cheek before taking a deep breath .

" Look what I'm going to tell you, you might decide to bolt out of the door so let me move the table , so it doesn't kill you . " she said and pulled the table away from him .

Steve studied the woman before him he could tell she was nervous " you can't tell me , I promise not to have a bolting reflex"

" Alright then , Steve I'm pregnant and you my friend are the one who knocked me up surprise !" she tossed her hands up in the air .She stood up and pulled her top up just enough so he could see her stomach was no longer tight as it was , there was a small curve .

He didn't know what came over him but he closed the gap between them and pulled her in for a kiss. He had the words that came out of her mouth and at that moment everything that had caused him pain vanished . He couldn't explain it , nothing made him want to bolt from her . Even though he had only known her for that one week .

And for some reason Danny's voice popped into his head _" Who did you knock up_" son of a bitch he had been right . He pushed Danny's nagging voice out of his head .

Oh if he only knew right ?


	10. Chapter 10

Danny was staring at his breakfast like it had killed his dog. It wasn't love before his ex-wife and daughter realized something was bothering him. He played with the pancake on his plate before pushing it away. It had been one day since he had a fight with his sister. One day of his best friend not being here to tell him he wasn't wrong to freak out . Danny could feel eyes on him and he looked up to the people sitting with him at the table. Kono Grace and Rachel. He had taken them out to breakfast because he had gotten lonely. He would admit it, having Steve around kept him on his toes.

"So are you going to tell us why you are so mopey and don't tell me it was Because Steve went off to help his friend." Kono asked him

" No , well I do miss the crazy lug but no I had a fight with my sister , she is pregnant and ….."

"Awww Danny congrats you will be an uncle "Kono smiled at him "And I'll be an Auntie how cool."

His daughter looked up at him with large eyes "Aunt Christina is having a baby?"

"Yes and no my other sister "

"Ava "Rachel as a matter of factly Rachel liked Ava, she was a smart girl.

Gracies eyes were round as saucers " Aunt Ava , nooooo"

" Yep Ava and a mystery man is having a baby , so I thought it was a good idea to yell at her because she gave me some information that could get her thrown in jail if anyone found out who she has been talking too. Gracie head phones for a minute " he pointed at his daughter .

Grace sighed and put her ear buds in , she knew who they were talking about .

"So after I tell Ava I was happy for her and her baby she tells me that she called our brother and that it wasn't the first time . I flipped out and told her what an idiot she was for doing that and I may have threatened her with jail or prison time "

"Danny " the two women said in unison .

" I know I'm a bad person "

Rachel stood up and touched Grace's shoulder " Well we have to get going home before Stan thinks I ran off with you . Tell your sister you're an idiot and that you love her and that we love her and can't wait to see the new baby . Grace comes on say good bye you will see Daddy Wednesday ."

Danny hugged his ex-wife and kissed his daughters face after telling her 'Danno loved her '

It made Kono smile to she Danny enjoy part of his day but the n she couldn't help herself she started to wonder who Steve would drop everything for to go see. So she thought she would ask the obvious question .

" Um has Steve ever met your sister ?"

" No why ?"

I was just curious , I know he went with you to the mainland and thought maybe your family in Jersey "

" He did , but Ava doesn't live in Jersey ,she lives in Nashville so no Steve wouldn't of met her ." Danny told her as he paid for the bill.

" I feel horrible about the way I left things , Ava is my girl "

Kono watched him and frowned " Maybe you should go see her , take a flight out and go make up with her . It's been a quiet week , Steve ran off to where ever Chin and I can handle it . If not we will call you , now pay up and lets go "

Danny paid for breakfast and they headed to the office to get some work done . Danny tossed the idea of going to see his sister . It would do them both good if he did . He pulled out his cell phone and dialed his sisters number.

LOL


	11. Chapter 11

So I realized my mistake , but I could use to my advantage to make this story keep going . Ava told Matt Steve was the father. Matt knew who Steve is. I think I can create a whole lot of havoc for the Five O .

A/N still doesn't have any rights to the show . But I still get to play with them

Matt rubbed his face with his hands and closed his eyes for the umpteenth time that morning . Ava was pregnant with Steve McGarrett's baby . He was about to commit the biggest betrayal by any brother . What was asked of him was to destroy Steve and mean while gain his freedom. He had also had a bigger secret that he had been keeping from everyone since he had found it out . He sat at his desk looking at the account list sitting on his computer screen .

He jumped as he heard the door opened and the man that could help him out of all of his messes walked though it and sat down in a chair across from him . A smile was playing on the man's face .

" So have you given anymore thought to what I said"

" I have and I can't do what you are asking me too, it's not right . Not for Ava , or Danny or that unborn baby "

" Mr. Williams if I wanted to I could kill your sister and brother or just kill your brother take your sister and tell her the truth and then tell her you have known for years the lie your parents have been keeping . Then I will tell the CIA where you are and make sure you are taken to prison . I promise you your family will not have a wonderful life after I am done with them . Oh and that includes them little niece of yours …. What is her name … that's right Grace . Very pretty girl , but I don't suppose she will want to repeat her Aunt Ava' s life . Do as your told Matthew or I will do what I have too"

The man got up out of the chair and threw a file down onto the other mans desk and walked out as quickly and silently as he had come in . Matt knew that the man was dangerous , but Matt was becoming just as dangerous with the desperation of staying out of prison .

He looked of the picture of his niece Grace sitting on his lap . He had to keep her safe . He looked at a picture of Ava . He did love his sister and would never want to cause her the kind of pain that Wo Fat was asking him to do . He looked at his cell phone and felt the over whelming need to call his sister just to hear her voice in a loving way before he was going about too to tear her whole world apart with a few small words.

Matt got up went to his cabinet pulled out the bottle of bourbon ,took the top off of it and pressed it to his lips . Then sat back down in his chair , turned it to face the outside world .


	12. Chapter 12

Okay hate if you want but I had to get this out .

Ava sat in the exam chair while keeping Steve , calm up near her head . She truly didn't care where he sat but , she could tell that this wasn't his cup of tea. She smirked at him.

" What' he asked

" Really? Its a little too late to be uncomfortable about this , I mean all he is going to do is check me out make sure the baby is okay , possibly lecture me about sleep and tell me to watch a birthing movie that's it . You look like he is going to torture me or you . have you never seen a baby being born ?"

" No I have , but I was never on the receiving end of it that's all" Steve told her . Ava cell phone buzzing stopped the conversation .

"Can you hand me my phone " she asked him . As he picked it up he happened to notice the name Danny flashing on it . He handed it to her then carefully looked at the woman sitting in a gyn exam chair , not the best place to really study her . He looked for any signs of his partner being related to her . But there was none . Everything about her was different . Maybe it was just paranoia on his part . what where the chances that this woman was Danny Williams sister?

"hey , listen I know you're mad but ….. I….. hey. Listen for once in your life . I'm at the doctors appointment ….just, ….look I will call you when I get home .I promise to call you when I get home . Love you too Danno"

Steve turned his head so quickly it made him dizzy did she just say Danno? At that moment he couldn't breathe , he felt his throat starting to close. He swayed a little bit as he stood up .

" I need some air … I can't breath " Steve managed to get out .

Ava watched him leave the room just as the doctor walked in " Something I said " he asked .

" No , I think he just isn't feeling well , its fine shall we get started " she said throwing a fake smile on her face .


	13. Chapter 13

A half hour later the exam is was , the doctor told Ava what vitamins were the best to take , he told her that the baby was fine and that everything looked good. He also asked if he wanted to know what she was having . Ava told him just to write it down and she would find out later . Right now she had to find out why Steve bolted out of the room looking eight shades of green . She thanked her doctor and got dressed . She made a mental note to call her brother back when she got home right now she was feeling tired and just wanted to lay down .

She saw Steve leaning again her car as she walked closer she could tell he was still freaking out about something .

"Ava" Steve tried but she waved her hand .

" its oaky Steve , you aren't the first man to freak out at a GYN appointment and we need to talk about this " she pointed between the two of them .

" I wanted to do the right thing and tell you about this baby , because you deserved to know , not because I wanted anything from you . I can fully take care of this little guy all by myself , and I can afford too as well. So you are fully free to walk or in this case run …" she was cut off by Steve's soft lips capturing hers.

She pushed him back away from her " okay listen you can't keep doing that just to shut me… ,mmmmpffff" Steve kissed her again . This time she gave him and kissed him back , which led to some making out . Until she realized they were still in the parking lot . A woman walked by had made some kind of comment .

" What was that all about , first you have some mini panic attack and then you maul me in the parking lot ? Get in the car " she laughed as she pushed him to the other side of her car . He just gave her a smug look and got into the car .

Maybe he heard wrong , maybe her brothers name was Danny and she just called him Danno. Or maybe it was your partner of 3 years . He wasn't going to worry about it right now . Something else was bothering him .

" So when you said little guy …"he asked looking at her . She took her eyes off the road for a minute to hand him the sonogram picture .

" Yep we are having a little boy " she told him grinning ear to ear . She truly didn't care what she was having . Because at first having this baby scared the crap out of her . But after talking to her band people all of them where more than happy to help out when she was on the road with them .

Once she had pulled back into her driveway and gotten into the house Steve was right behind her turning her around kissing her passionately , his arms trying to hold on to her as tightly as he could not wanting to let her go . She led him back into her bedroom , clothes fell to the floor in waves . They were both so wrapped up with each other they never heard the house phone ringing and the answer machine come on

" Ava , its Danny call me back mom said she has been trying to get a hold of you all day , they want you to go up and visit . I told you they wouldn't stay mad . plus I want to know about his guy that got my favorite sister pregnant . "

_**H5oH5oH5oH5oH5oH5oH5oH5O**_

Danny tossed his phone down on the desk for the third time that day . He had tried to get a hold of Steve to see when he was coming back . It was like crime was taking a holiday as long as Steve was gone . But Danny started to get sick and tired of doing paper work and even though he loved Chin and kono he could only handle so much of them as well . Danny almost thought about getting a dog. Maybe he would go to the shelter later today .

Danny loved dogs he and his sister had a few growing up . Plus he liked the bigger dogs , he thought the smaller ones where more aggressive . His mom had a morkie named mimi and she was really cute but Danny when he lived at home he had a bull mastiff that he had loved . Ranger was the dog's name ,weighed in at 132 but it was all muscle. He missed that dog. Yep he was going to go to the pound for a dog , because honestly who goes there just to look and not get one .

He looked at when he felt a presence staring at him " Whets up Kono?"

" Nothing Boss just wondering what you are going to do with the rest of the day ? "

" Where did Chin go ?

" Home , he and the wife have a day off together and they were actually going to stuff around the house"

Danny raised his eye brows .

" No, no they actually have to fix some things the last storm broke . I have nothing to do and all my paper work is finished want help with yours ?"

" Nah , I only have a few more that can wait besides ,you need to come with me to the shelter ."

"Why?" Kono asked as she watched her other boss grab his key and motioned for her to follow which she did happily .


	14. Chapter 14

So I realized that I started typing aimlessly this morning which no one seemed to care about but for the second one I in no way have any rights to the show H5O , with that being said I'll let the characters take back over like they have been screaming for me to do . I hope you enjoy .

Special thanks to my peeps who keep the reviews coming they make my day some I've laughed out loud at .

Danny's Camero pulled into a spot at the shelter , he picked a high kill shelter , feeling it was better to get someone off of death row . The building itself was not welcoming , gray in color against the clear blue sky of the Hawaiian sky . Danny saw some girls walking a few dogs . He held the door open for Kono and walked up to the counter ,where a slightly older woman was sitting . A grey tabby made its way over to Kono and bumped her head against Kono's arm.

" Can I help you two fine couple find a pet ?"

Kono smiled at the woman " Um oh we aren't a couple . He is looking for a pet I'm just a long for the ride "

"I see, well what kind of animal are you looking for ?"

"Any dogs that are scheduled to be put down this month works"

The woman looked up at Danny like he was crazy " Are you sure , those are the ones who really have no business in a home , do you have children ?"

" I do , I do . I have a little girl and I've been around dogs my whole life . I think everyone deserves a second chance . So what do you have ?"

"Lets see who we have left " the woman said as she typed on her key board . Danny gave Kono a look . Kono loved animals and the way the woman said it made her think that they must of had put some down already.

They watched as the woman picked up the phone " Hey Neal , who do we have back there on death row …..Oh… yep I see okay , no a fellow here wanted to save a life . Okay I'll tell him . " The woman hung up the phone .

" We have on dog that is very nasty his name is Jackson , an American Bully his face is all black with a brindle body . Was taken fro ma drug raid the HPD had last week . We have to put his food under the cage . He is a monster."

" Do you mind if I go see him " Danny asked .

The woman led Danny into the death row kennels and she stopped in front of a dark kennel . Then turned around and walked back into the main hallway . Kono and Danny took another step closer to the kennel . Danny saw the large form on the ground stand up, it lowered its head and showed his teeth then let out a growl .

Kono took a step back which made the dog launch at the kennel jaws open and barking wildly .

" Jesus" Kono said as she took another step back . She grabbed Danny's arm to pull him back ,but he shrugged her arm off . He only stepped closer and flipped a switch on the wall . The light gave way to them seeing the scars on the dog . There was one in is face by his eye and a few on his legs . The one on his side looked a bullet might of done the damage .

This Dog had every reason to be angry with the world . Danny knelt back down and started to talk to him until the dog stopped barking and was reduced to a low growl . Kono wasn't sure how long she stood thee and watched Danny talk to the crazy dog .

Danny , kept talking to the dog , always keeping a low even voice , the dog calmed down and decided to sit on his own . Danny placed one hand close enough to the cage for the dog to smell. The Dogs eyes softened up and its tail twitched a little bit . Then after an hour Danny decided to see if he would let Danny in the kennel .

" Danny I wouldn't do that" Kono told him . She just wanted to leave and get a drink but watching Danny work the dog was a craziness she couldn't look away . About two hours later Jackson had let Danny into his cage and was sitting by him , with Danny's hand on his back . Danny looked up at Kono and told her to go get the lady he was taking Jackson home.

The woman ,came back saying that if he wanted to get killed by the dog that was fine , it was just o ne more they didn't have to deal with . Danny gave the woman a donation after she told him just to take the dog home . Danny let Jackson into the back for the ride . He dropped off Kono at her house and went back to his own place to let the dog get use to be treated the way he should . He knew it was going to take a while but all the dog needed was someone to love him.

Okay there you go let see if I have to get any more done .


	15. Chapter 15

This could be my last installment for today my brain is saying stop, stop, . okay you all asked for it .

Disclaimer – see last chapter

Ava's eyes fluttered open to a cat staring at her .She ran a hand over the cats fur as she leaned into the body behind her . He didn't make a sound except sighed and threw his arm over her and tried to pull her closer . If she was going to sleep tonight then she had to get up . She gently eased herself out of the bed and closed her bedroom door . She used the shower downstairs and padded into the living room where the answering machine was . She played the message and then looked the clock .

She picked up the phone and dialed her brothers number " Hey Danny , yeah sorry I was busy earlier "

" Busy doing what ?"

" My baby daddy , why what's going on "

She laughed when she heard her brother sigh

" Danny ,he is a great guy and you would like him . I promise now what is going?"

" mom has called me like 5 times trying to see what is going on with you , so you and lover boy can take a flight out to see mom and dad . "

" are you going ?"

" Why would I go , my partner is off some place and there is no one to run 5-0 plus I just went and got a dog today , I can't leave him and I 'm not pregnant nor did I knock any one up " he added playfully . " Look I'm sorry for yelling before , but I can't afford you getting into trouble . I love you and I hope I'll see you soon , okay ?"

" Yeah , no problem I'll call mom later , I'm starving and the man is still asleep so I will go walk him up and call me later and tell me all about this dog . Love you"

" Who do you love" Steve asked walking up behind her .

" Hey is that the guy let me talk to him…." Danny got out quickly .

" No , call me later and I'm talking to my brother" she said in one breath . She did not want her brother yelling at Steve. She hung up the phone and turned to Steve . She reached out and grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him in closer .

" Now that your awake , I'm starving . " she shoved him backwards a little bit and eyeballed his perfect frame. Her doctor did warn her that there were going to be days that she would be so horny she couldn't take it , so with Steve here she decided to take full advantage of him ,besides what was the worst that would happen she was already pregnant . She shoved Steve against her wall and pulled him in for a hot soul burning kiss , her fingers shadowed his muscles under his shirt . Just as she reached for his pants , his cell phone went off .

" Damn it " Steve looked at her and looked at his cell phone " mcGarrett " he puffed out

" Steve, I just wanted to see when you were coming back Brah " Chin 's voice came over the line

" I leave in the morning , my …friend is having my baby and just wanted to tell me. Don't tell Danny yet I want it to be a surprise. Hey chin , can you do me a favor can you run Ava Williams through the computer for me tonight and call me back"

"Did you just say Ava Williams " Chin asked

" Yep"

"Sure but why" Chin asked certain he didn't really want to know .

"Just someone I need information on that's all"

" Oh hey Danny got a dog , like large dog named Jackson kono said he Zened it and took it home . Kono told me the dog was crazy evil and Danny just gave him TLC . Just thought I'd give you a heads up . Anyway see you soon Brah"

Steve closed his phone and looked at the beautiful pregnant woman before him who decided she wasn't going to wait for him to un-robe her .

"God your beautiful" He told her .

Chin stared at the photo of a woman that Steve had wanted him to look up , she was a very pretty woman , there was nothing really exciting about the woman . Ava Lyn Williams , born and raised in New Jersey ,left home and resides in Nashville TN . Has a great job as musical promoter . Chin went into the family status

_Ava Lynn Williams sister too Matthew Williams , Renee , Christina and Becky and one Daniel Williams . _ They had pictures of all the Williams children and Chin could only stare at the screen . Until he heard his cousin came in .

" Hey Cuz what's with the Williams family photos up there . isn't that Danny ? Who is the suspect Ava Lynn" Kono looked at Chin .

" what's going on did Matt surface ?"

" No I think Steve knocked up Danny's sister ?" he said as in shock and disbelief . The cousins heard the door opened and Chin quickly deleted the screens as Danny and the dog came in .

" I've been calling you guys , Jackson and I are going to Steve's for a beer and chill for a bit ?"

Kono and Chin threw on their best poker faces " sure let us just finish up and we will follow you , but why Steve's ?"

" Figured Jackson could get use to it over there besides he can run the beach ." Danny told them . Jackson, sat done next to the detective . After five minutes of making sure Danny wouldn't find what they had looked into o for Steve the foursome headed out to Steve's for a fire and some cold beer .

So there Chin and Kono now know .


	16. Chapter 16

So there Chin and Kono now know .

I'm going to skip ahead a few days I don't think Steve and Danny and Kono or Chin will mind . I'm not sure if I'll be updating this weekend . I seem to do this during the week . Thankfully out of sheer curiosity I have a wonderfully inappropriate image of SC in my head .

A week had past since Steve had come back , he wasn't thrilled that Danny had gotten a dog and had been going home at night to spend time with the dog instead of him . Frankly Steve was a little jealous . But on the other hand , it was giving Steve time to look into other things like Danny's sister.

Once again Danny had headed home to let Jackson out and go pick up Grace . Giving kono and Chin and Steve time to look into his life . However this time Steve's phone rang and it was Catherine .

" Hey ,can you meet me , I have news for you on WoFat"

"Sure I'll meet you at my house in a bit" Steve looked over to Chin " I'll be back later Catherine has a lead for me "

Chin and Kono both nodded in his direction as they were busy looking for dirt on Steve's sister.

The table beeped angrily at then and an Access denied file came up from the hospital where Ava was born . Chin walked over to the part of the table that Kono was working on .

" What's the problem cuz"

" well I looked up the hospital where Ava was born , the same one as the rest of the Williams but watch this " She typed a request into the space and it beeped again with the same words access denied coming up.

" Here let me try , I wonder why her records aren't with the rest of the Williams children , look we can get into o all of them but hers . "

What had begun as a curious Steve project now was becoming interesting to Chin and Kono. Kono look at her cousin with a look he has never seen before . She walked over to a phone and picked it up and dials .

" Hello , I need your birth records department please , officer Kono Kalakaua from the Hawaii Five-O task force . Do you need my badge number ? Thanks"

"Kono ,what are you doing , we can't just muscle information out of them by mentioning who we work for" Chin nagged her .

Kono only rolled her eyes at her cousin , although the fact she had no problem tossing who she worked for around like that making her sound like Steve scared her a little bit .

" Hi , no , its no problem holding , okay I need to get into records that were sealed , Yes we are investigating her and her family they may be connected to a drug lord. Okay her name is Ava Lynn Williams . I'll hold" Kono switched ears so she could write the information down .

" Wait ,what do you mean there are two files with the name Ava Lynn William. What ! okay can you send the contents of the files to us " she rattled off and email that they could get into quickly .

" Adopted ? Who adopted her and who were her parents? "

Chin opened the email as soon as they had gotten it and let out a small "Oh my god"

"No we got the email thank you and if I need anymore information I will call you ,thank you so much ." kono hung up the phone and walked over ot where her cousin stood . She gasped as she looked at the file , she flicked the file onto the bigger screen so they could read more of it .

" Born March 11 1979 , to Shannon Brandon –Hess and Liam Hess"

"Adopted by Richard and Amanda Williams"

Father was not present during birth the mother died , Father couldn't handle his wife's death and left child at hospital saying he didn't want her at the time and Amanda Williams had a miscarriage"

" Hey look there is a picture of Ava's mother ….wow , wow she was beautiful " Kono said . Chin could only nod in agreement .

" Look it reads that Liam had other kids and yep Victor and Anton " Chin said as he threw up the photos , they could defiantly tell that Ava was related to the brothers .

" Holy crap that is going to tell Danny ?" Kono asked .

A voice shocked the cousins back into earth as they heard a angry voice " What the Fuck is that ?"

Kono turned and look at the man standing behind her , Chin tried to close the files but it was too late . They hadn't heard Danny come in , clearly he had been standing there for a few minutes and was having a hard time taking in the information .

" what the hell are you two doing and why and don't you dare fucking lie to me " he hissed .

" Steve asked us to look into this "

" Why "

" Danny , you should ask Steve ?" Kono told him . Danny shook his head , he as so angry right now that he didn't trust himself to speak to his partner .

" Just tell me Kono ."

" Steve , thinks the girl he went to see , is your sister Ava , but since she didn't look like you he asked up to look into her past and hospital records . "

" Wait , Steve . Steve thinks that the girl he went to see is Ava , that impossible because Ava is 4 months pregnant … That son of a bitch " Danny stormed out of the building before Kono or Chin could stop him .

There you go ! Have a great weekend!


	17. Chapter 17

Ava was getting a headache again the kind that wasn't going to go away by itself . She stared at her laptop a few more minutes before deciding to go make some tea. She picked up her cell phone and looked to see if there were any missed calls and there was none . It had been a week since Steve left , she knew she had heard him say something about her name but she didn't bother asking why , just figured he was telling someone about her. But then a part of her wondered why he had asked who ever it was to see if they could find anything on her . She knew he was in the Seals and figured it was him just being like her brother Danny . The first guy she had brought home Danny had her father run a full scale report on the guy .

She went into the kitchen and made her tea . raspberry vanilla ,when she felt a small kick in her stomach ,it made her smile ,her baby had started beating on her insides from the beginning of the week . She sighed pouring the tea into a mug . She heard a ding coming from her computer indicating an email had come through. She grabbed her tea and went back into the living room ,sat down and opened the email . It was from Matty and it had an attachment with it .

_Ava , _

_I had to send this to you . I think it is time that you find out what everyone has been hiding from you . I have known for a long time , I do mean a long time and I feel horrible about it . I should have at some point told you but mom and dad asked me not too. You have no idea how much this had been eating away at you . I'll understand if you never speak to me again or mom and dad or Danny or Steve . But I love you , you're my sister and I will do anything to help you ._

Ava was confused about the email, she wasn't sure what the hell was going on. She stared at the email . She moved the mouse over to the attachment . She wanted to open it but was scared at the same time . She closed her eyes and clicked on the attachment files opened before her eyes .

She sat and read all of the files , a letter ,documents and more files on how Ava Lynn Williams was not a Williams , how her whole life had been a lie , how her family just didn't think it was important enough to tell her the truth. After an hour of reading and soaking up the information , Ava went into the bathroom and vomited into the toilet . Her legs were weak and she slides to the floor ,she was having hard time breathing and her vision was turning fuzzy . She tried to control her breathing . 20 minutes of keeping herself calm was a hard thing to do but she managed .

She stood back up and sank back down to her knees pain ripped through her stomach and she let out a cry . Her mind went right to her baby and reached into her pocket for her cell phone calling 911. Within five minutes they EMTs had some and gotten her into a chair . After checking her out ,they decided that stress was the cause of the pain but should go to the doctor in the morning .

She thanked the medics and promised to stay calm . Callie rubbed her head against her mother's body , the cat s purring helped calm her down . She still couldn't believe that her family had never told her . Couldn't believe that Danny had never told her …. Wait what if Danny didn't know . She stood up and went to the bookcase where she kept a photo album sat . She flipped through pictures of her family that so was no longer a part off and cried .

She heard her cell phone ringing she walked over to it and answered it " Matty , what am I going to do ?" she sobbed into the phone .


	18. Chapter 18

Clearly I lied and couldn't leave well enough alone. So now I think I might be stuck on this so let's just see where I left off with Danny and Steve.

A/N still has no hold on this show

The Camero's engine purred down the road as a very angry Danny Williams sat behind the wheel. His mind tried to wrap around the information that it had just seen . The only thing he knew was his best friend had ,had sex with his sister and got her pregnant . He should have known , when his sister told him and when Steve told him he was going to help a friend out . He had seen the rest of the screen , but right now he didn't have the stomach for what he had seen . Danny saw another car in the drive way but he didn't care , if it was Joe , well he'd either get killed or Joe would take his side .He should of known , when his sister mentioned it was a navy guy , why didn't he pay attention .

Danny stormed up the steps of the house ,threw the door open and walked into Steve's house he could hear voices in the kitchen . He walked into the kitchen startling the other person , he looked eyes on Steve . Before Steve could ask what was wrong the shorter man had grabbed Steve out of the chair and threw him against the wall. Without thinking Danny reached for his gun and pointed at Steve .

Catherine ,who was confused as to what was going on looked at one man to the other . Danny who was the shorter of the two was clearly in control and she wondered if Steve would be able to get it back . Steve looked at Danny . He had a small idea as to what was going on but he thought he would have to tread carefully on this . Danny looked a little took trigger happy .

" Danny" he tried all he had gotten was a fist to the face .

"Danny !" Catherine yelled " What are you doing "

" Kicking your boyfriend's ass…." Danny told her as he landed another punch to his friend .

Catherine tried to grab a hold of Danny to try and calm him down but stopped after she looked at Steve .

" Catherine you should go " Steve said .

" No Catherine stay and listen what my best friend , my partner and your boyfriend did . When did you find out who she was ? When did you realize that she was my sister " Danny shouted at him , he leveled his gun at him .

Danny must of saw what Kono and Chin where working on and figured it out . Shit Steve thought as he stood up slowly never taking his eyes off of Danny's gun . He didn't think the man would shoot him but in a rage you never knew with Danny .

"Danny , I'm sure what ever Steve did to your sister he is very sorry and won't do it again , it will all work out ." Catherine tried.

Danny looked at Catherine pleading face and Steve's concerned one , he aim the gun just a little bit off of Steve and fired the clip into his wall. He watched as Catherine dove for cover and Steve drop to the ground . Danny dropped his gun and stood still staring at Steve .

" Feel better?" Steve asked knowing it was safe for him to get up , he looked over at Catherine who now had her gun drawn and pointed at Danny .

" How , how could you fucking get my sister pregnant ? And not tell me " Danny walked over to him one more time punching him for good measure . He looked over at Catherine put his gun on the table and walked out the door . He wasn't going to far just out side to cool off . He walked onto the beach and sat down . He pulled out his cell phone and call his parents . He had to tell him that he knew . Right now he was going to let Steve clean up the mess with Catherine .

"Hey pop , its Danny , listen I need to talk to you about something , something that you can't lie to me about" Danny sat there explaining thing to his father and asking him question until he felt Steve sitting down next to him .

"Dad , listen I have to go I will call you tomorrow to finish this up because if Ava finds out …. You know how she gets , and especially if M…. right listen Dad I'll call you later ." Danny hung up the phone and looked at his friend .

" How did that go ?" he asked nodding his head towards the house . Steve handed him a beer and took a sip of his own .

"Not good but she will live look , I'm sorry I didn't just ask you . I knew how you'd react but this was a little extreme even for you Danno"

" Chin and Kono found out more about my sister , and it effects my whole family , tonight I don't want to think about it "

Steve nudged his friend a little bit " You can tell me"

Danny picked up his beer and sighed heavily as he took a sip " Ava is adopted . Not only is she adopted , but found out Ava is directly related to Victor and Anton Hess. She is their sister . Mother had her here , father couldn't deal with the mothers death left Ava at the hospital and my mom had a miscarriage . Pop went to the hospital and lets say not so legally adopted Ava . I just got off the phone with my father confirming everything . I'm going to have to tell her ."

"Wait , wait , Ava is Ava Hess ?" Steve asked feeling just a little bit sick to his stomach .

" Yeah , and I'm still pissed at you knock up my sister , I mean now there is going to be a little Rambo kid I thought it was bad knowing she was a Williams but add you in there and come to find out that she isn't a Williams at all but part of the messed up family . I have no idea , how I'm going to tell her , how am I going to tell her that I'm not her brother ." Danny started to choke up .

"Hey , you guys re still brother and sister , just not by blood anymore . That woman who is having your nephew loves you and your family , that isn't going to change because she finds out she is adopted ."

Danny nodded ,not because he believed him but just to pacify him . He knew that when it came to telling Ava things could go very badly .

I know you thought there was going to be more of an explosion but Ava has not arrived yet so it is coming don't worry .


	19. Chapter 19

The night was not being kind to anyone and the morning was less kind to Ava . She had spent the night talking to her wayward brother not caring if any CIA people were listening . She had talked to her brother for hours about being lied to her whole life . She wondered how she was going to tell Danny but Matt already told her that he knew . That he had known as well for a long time . He lied right to her . But it was easy for him because he wasn't looking at her .

She had asked if he knew anything about Victor Hess and Anton . He said no except that Victor was in prison in Hawaii and he thought it was a horrible idea for her to go see him , nothing good was going to come of her going to see her brother. After talking to her brother and promising to stay away from Hawaii. Ava decided tomorrow she was going to the hospital to have a dna test done . She picked up and called her mom to tell her that she knew about being adopted . And how angry she was that no one wanted to tell her . While the anger consumed her at that minute she told her mother that she didn't want anything to do with her family . She was done . She listened as her mother burst into tears and handed her father the phone .

Her father was livid at her brother for telling her anything , he had no right to tell her . Then he couldn't believe that Danny knew as well, he tried to tell Ava that Matt was lying and that there was no way that Danny knew . Once more he tried to get her to understand . She just wouldn't listen . She called the Halawa prison to see if a Victor Hess was still there . The woman at the desk wanted to know who was asking .

"Ava Williams , Detective Daniel Williams sister , and Victor Hess's sister" There was a pause before the woman came back on to the phone .

" Miss Williams , there is a Victor Hess still here in our custody , however if you want to see this man . Because he is a high security risk , you will need to talk to his lawyer first . I suggest you also tell your brother Detective Williams about this ."

" There is no need , do you u know the number of Victor Hess's lawyer?"

The woman came back with all of the information and told her to call in the morning .

Ava put down the phone and ran over her thumping baby boy " its going to be okay , I'm going to bed and then tomorrow we have a big day ,starting with getting to meet your uncle." Ava went into her bedroom and crawled under the covers . She had no idea how she was going to be walking right into the trap Wofat wanted her too.


	20. Chapter 20

The following morning Ava spent most of the day , avoiding work and her brother , she called the office she worked at and told them she wasn't feeling well so she couldn't meet the band in Portland . Then she called her doctor to find out at what point she couldn't fly anymore. Her doctor asked her why she was asking and she told her, that she thought visiting her brother would make her less stress full. She was told that as long as she was healthy and felt good she could fly without a problem.

Ava then started to call her brothers old contacts in the police department to find out if anyone had any pull . With in three hours she had her answers that she was looking for. Ava picked up her phone and saw her family had pretty much blown up her phone . She rubbed her neck and sighed. She started to call them back one by one to tell them all that she was fine and her brother Danny was the last one she was going to call . It would take a lot to convince him that she wasn't going to do anything stupid.

I'm sorry it was so short but I'm going to work and had to get this out.


	21. Chapter 21

It had been a few days since Ava talked to Steve or Danny. She still had no clue that the two men where best friends. She sat on her couch and quietly pet her cat who approved of her petting it by purring . Ava looked at the phone once more and reached for it. She slowly pressed each button with dread. She was never afraid of any of her brothers or father when they'd get upset . Plus she had to make this sound convincing other wise she wouldn't be able to sneak into Hawaii without his knowing . She listened to the phone ring before a tired voice got on the phone and she let the tear fest start.

"Hello?" she heard her brothers voice answer he sounded so far away and her heart beat quickened.

"Danny" she almost whispered unable to keep her voice normal to pull this off.

"Ava!"

" Listen I'm sorry I haven't called you , I've just been so upset and things aren't any smoother" her voice choked up for good measure as she looked at the documents before her . This was the goal to get to met her brother , the only extension of her real family that she had .

" Listen calm down okay , stress of any kind is not good for the baby , Look dad told me everything and I swear to you if I would of known . I would of told you. You are always going to be my sister and I love you. I will do what ever you need to help you with all of this"

And there it was the opening that Ava needed.

"Look, I want you to know that I know who the father of your baby is too. Its my partner Steve McGarrett "

Ava started to laugh "oh no, you know Steve. Is he still alive?" she asked knowing how Danny got letting the tension slip away.

Ava listened as Danny told her how he pulled a gun and emptied the clip into the wall and almost beat the hell out of him.

"So wait Steve is your best friend " she started to laugh again . And then dropped a bomb on him. "I know a man named Victor Hesse is my brother"

" Ava, Matty and I we are your brothers not Victor " Ava got quiet again .

"Ava, have you talked to Steve lately?"

"Not in a week or two why "she smiled she could hear Danny's wheels turning.

"Can you fly still?" He asked knowing that Rachel wasn't able to fly after a certain point.

"I can, had to do a gig last weekend in Alabama "she lied.

"Well Ava, I think you should come out here and stay with me for awhile. I'm sure you u can take a month off of work right?"

There was the invite she was waiting for.

"Danny you really don't have to do that"

" I want you here and Grace will love her aunt here and wait until I tell her that Steve is the father of your baby"

Ava listened to him babble about her and Steve and the baby and Gracie and Danny .

"Okay, Okay I'll get a flight out tomorrow. I have to get some rest but I will cal l you with the details. I love you Danny "

" Danno love you" with that phrase Ava hung up the phone and leaned forward once more staring at the photos of a man she didn't even know .

I know it seemed forced but I wanted to get something out


	22. Chapter 22

Danny looked up at the clock, it was almost 3:30 pm and he knew he should leave by four if he was going to pick up his sister. Who now by his guess would be five months pregnant? She told him she had to wait a month before coming down so she could get all of her files and contracts and crap transferred to the island. She could do all of her dealings by phone.

In the back of his mind, he had a feeling she was up to no good. She hadn't mentioned Victor Hess at all or asked anymore questions about him like she did the first week she had found out he was her real brother. He wondered if maybe his parents took care of that part of her life by explaining things to her. He had known that she flew to Jersey to have it out with his parents. His sisters called him and told him he better do something about Ava before world war 3 happened.

Danny had been tired he finally got an apartment that he and Steve both agreed upon it had three bedrooms and a rally nice bathroom and kitchen , they sort of worked out a deal with the landlord since he was harboring a few suspects that 5-O was looking for . So the land lord looking to stay out of trouble offered the apartment at more than half the cost. Danny of course said yes. And he loved his apartment. Now he had a bedroom, a real bedroom for his daughter and sister.

Danny's thoughts were broken when his partner poked his head into the office " You going to pick ava up or do you want me to do it ?" he asked innocently

"I think you did quite enough, I'm going to have a talk with you two about this "Danny forced out, he wasn't really mad anymore but now he could use it as leverage of his partner.

"I'm leaving in a few minutes, she is my sister right"

"Yes, but she is my ….what do they call it now ….."

"Baby momma?" Chin asked trying to be helpful. He had to laugh when he saw the look of disgust on Danny's face and left files on his desk before leaving.

"What, no, no we are not calling my sister your baby momma. She is the mother of your child and you will treat her like pearl that she is "Danny told his partner while hands waving around.

Kono had poked her head into the office "Um guys are you sure you were supposed to pick Ava up at three?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well there is a woman standing in the bull pen claiming to be Ava Williams" she told them before heading out the door. She stopped and told Ava that Danny should be out in a second and that she would stop chat but she had a surfing lesson she was late for.

Danny peeked his head outside the door "holy crap we forgot my sister "

" We?"

"We?" Steve asked him with raised eyes brows.

" yes we ,when it's a pregnant woman there are two of us at fault " Danny hissed at Steve as he walked out into the bull pen .

I'm getting to distracted at work right now for this so I'm going to stop


	23. Chapter 23

Ava stood in the main room with a smirk on her face , she knew that the woman who had greeted her had to be Kono and she just asked her if Danny or Steve where around . She had taken an earlier flight and with the small kicks her baby had inflicted on her making the flight crew nervous. She figured her bother would go into mother hen mode nad for now she would let him as long as it took to make him believe that she was there to visit her loving brother nad the father of her baby. She knew he was going ot be worried too about not picking her up and she was also willing ot let the groveling go as long as she could. Ava looked around the main room, she was impressed with the computer sitting in the middle of the bull pen and different screens set up. She knew Danny was good at his job but this was really impressive.

Danny walked out of his office with Steve and smiled when he saw his sister but let a fake frown show when he saw her baby bump. Deep inside he was very excited for his sister to be having a baby, just not thrilled it was his best friend's baby.

"How are my wonderful sister and my sweet baby?" Danny greeted her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'm so glad you are here, Gracie is very excited about you having baby and Rachel wants to see you"

Ava smiled at her brother and then looked at the other man who slowly walked out of the office. She felt the small butterflies in the pit of her stomach as he lifted his head up and looked at her, she saw the smile appear. Then she felt a pit in the middle of her stomach knowing that she was going to be doing something that could possibly ruin her relationship with Steve. She did want OT find out about her real family though even though it might be something she wanted to be into. She placed the cat carrier she had been holding on the ground, and walked over to Steve.

She felt the small butterflies in the pit of her stomach as he lifted his head up and looked at her, she saw the smile appear. Then she felt a pit in the middle of her stomach knowing that she was going to be doing something that could possibly ruin her relationship with Steve. She did want ot find out about her real family though even though it might be something she wanted to be into.

Steve walked over to hug her and she saw her brother frowning but let it play out. Steve hugged her and pulled her into him as much as he could, then he kissed her cheek. AS he pulled away from her she could see Danny clearly upset , she grabbed Steve's face and pulled him back into to slam a kiss on his lips which he didn't protest .

Danny on the other hand protested very loudly " Hey , no, no stop molesting my sister you Neanderthal, I think you have done quite enough to her and by the way , have either of you heard of a condom , I'm sure you have so how did this happen ? No wait I don't even want to know " Danny told them as he looked at the cat carrier and pointed at it .

"Is that living with you?"

" My cat , yes she is living with me Steve got her for me " Ava opened the carrier and the cat only peeked her head out before curling up again. "And to answer your question I just took an earlier flight that's all. So this is where you do what you do huh?

"Yep this is where we catch the bad guys, so I'm sure you want to get settled in right?"

Steve plastered a smile on his face "I can take her to you place and help her out, you have finish that paper work for me"

Before Danny could protest Ava spoke up " you know ,you might as well let him other wise he will just bug you the whole time I'm here . Besides he is harmless, like you said what else could he do to me?"

Danny sighed , he would get a lot of the reports finished if Ava kept Steve out of his hair .

" okay take her home and help her unpack , but that is all your helping her with understand me ?" Steve only rolled his eyes and picked up Ava's luggage and cat carrier and walked out to his truck .

Ava looked at her brother and walked over to him "I love you, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I just don't want to see you get hurt that's all"

" okay well I am going to your apartment unpack rearrange all your things and then nap " she gave her brother a wink before walking out of the doors . Danny let out a loud sigh because he knew she wasn't joking about moving all of his stuff. All in all he was glad that she had agreed to come out and stay with him. He had to admit she looked good for being pregnant.


End file.
